Changes in Power
by cobaltdragonX
Summary: the three staffs that terrorize the world 1500 years before has been activated again. Can the xiaolin warriors save the world and a certain friend of theirs.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfiction so it might not be that good. Please criticize and review all you like, if I get mostly bad reviews, I might use my second chapter as another first chapter. (Though I hope I don't have to)

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi were all busily cleaning the main hall of the xiaolin temple (not really Raimundo).

"Sword of the Storm, wind" yelled Raimundo the dragon of the wind. The wind produced by the sword swept through the whole hall, and cleansed it of all its impurities.

"Raimundo, you heard that Master Fung said that we are supposed to clean the hall without the use of any shen-gong-wu!" cried Omi, dragon of water, angrily.

"Chill, Omi my pal, what he doesn't know won't hurt him" replied Raimundo.

Omi stared at Raimundo angrily.

"Break it up, partner" said Clay, dragon of earth, "anyways at this rate we might finish cleaning the temple before the rooster crows.

"Besides, he can't use the sword to wash the dishes" exclaimed Kimiko.

"Hey I thought the dishes were your responsibility!" yelled Raimundo to Kimiko angrily. "Fine, you think it is unfair. Then who agrees that the dishes shall now be and always be the responsibility of Raimundo?" asked Kimiko. Everyone, except Raimundo, raised their hands with no hesitation. "So now your double teaming me then heh!" replied Raimundo, "well take this, Ring of Nine Dragons." Suddenly three more Raimundos was formed. All the Raimundos said together, "Now how about we do the vote one more time?"

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation here but a shen-gong-wu just revealed it." Yelled Dojo while running (rather crawling) into the main hall.

"The shen-gong-wu is called the Ogre's Staff. Though the name is quite funny, its ability is very powerful. It enables the user to multiply their strength to beyond your wildest dreams," exclaimed Dojo.

"Be careful, young warriors, this shen-gong-wu is highly dangerous and is only controlled by the most experience xiaolin warriors only." Explained Master Fung (the one with the funny face).

"Hate to break it to you but… THE SHEN-GONG-WU IS STILL OUT THERE! And if you don't mind we really could go now" yelled Dojo impatiently.

"Keep your head on, Dojo," replied Raimundo.

Dojo changed into his larger form and they were off.

(After a couple of minutes passed)

"Are we there yet?" asked Raimundo.

"We… are…almost…THERE! Welcome to the Rocky Mountains, the home of well… rocks. chuckle" replied Dojo.

"Where is this shen-gong-wu, anyways Dojo?" asked Clay, "cause I only see rocks, rocks and more rocks. This place might be even rockier than Texas, though not likely."

"According to my acute memory, the Ogre's Staff should be right over the next mountain, or was it over there?" Answered Dojo.

"Falcon's Eye," yelled Omi. He scanned over every mountain searching for the shen-gong-wu. "Dojo, I see a hole ("A cave," Raimundo interrupted) on your right, let's look there first," said Omi.

Dojo flew down towards the mouth of the cave. "Star Hanabi," yelled Kimiko. The light from the Star lightened up the whole cavern…

"Ahh!" yelled Kimiko.

"Great Ghost of Dashi!" yelled Omi.

Inside the cave was about a dozen of fat and drooling… (you guessed it I think) ogres.

"So this is why I try to forget where I hid the Ogre's Staff" thought Dojo, "maybe if I could go quietly enough, I could go for a coffee break while they fight."

"Oh… nelly, this may get uglier than a cat at a dog show," said Clay. "And that is u-gu-ly"

"Prepare to be humiliated in battle!" yelled Omi.

But the ogres were just sitting there thinking that Omi and the others were just pesky insects.

"Tsunami strike, water!" yelled Omi. The ogre just raised his hand and blocked the stream of water.

"Typhoon boom, wind!" yelled Raimundo next. This time the ogre just sat there, doing nothing, nothing at all (if you noticed, I was trying to tell you that the wind… didn't work).

"This is useless; they won't be affected by anything. We might actually lose this shen-gong-wu," said Kimiko sadly.

"We can't give up now. Third Arm Sash, earth!" yelled Clay. The stone sash crashed into the largest of the ogres, the leader. Now they have gone too far, the leader stood up and the other ogres followed. They were planning on an all-out battle.

"Thanks, Clay, for getting their attention for us" said Raimundo sarcastically.

"Maybe now would be a good time for that coffee break," whispered Dojo.

At Jack Spicer's house

"Ahh!" yelled Jack.

Flashback

Jack was having a peaceful afternoon nap, when…"Ohh! The Ogre's Staff just revealed itself!" gasped Wuya with her eyes glowing. "Wake up Jack we need to get to the shen-gong-wu first!"

"Five more minutes, mommy," whined Jack half-sleeping." Wuya became very furious. She did the one thing that could wake Jack, she went through him.shivers

End of Flashback

"Never, never do that ever again!" Jack screamed at Wuya. "The Ogre's Staff just revealed itself and we need to get there before the xiaolin monks does," replied Wuya.

"What's so important about this shen-gong-wu? It sounds stupid." Asked Jack. "If it is important for you to know, you would know," replied Wuya.

"Jack-bots, lets goyawn," said Jack as his backpack turned into propellers.

Back at the Cave

Omi was fighting the leader of the ogres and the others were… well fighting the other ogres.

Suddenly, the whole cave started shaking, all the fighting stopped. Everyone stood still, watching, waiting for something to happen. Then the cave's roof caved in and blocked the exit. Then through the hole came Jack Spicer and Wuya.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, has arrived!" yelled Jack. (In the background, Wuya shook her head, "He talks too much")

"Hey, someone's looking hot today" said Jack as he blinked at Kimiko. But before Kimiko could say something… "Fuck (though I highly don't commend this word, but can't think of any other words to type) off, Jack!" yelled Raimundo. Kimiko blushed. "Harsh language is not needed, loser," Jack said to Rai, and then turned to Kimiko, "I'll talk to you later."

"Jack Spicer, if you have come to fight for good, you are most welcome, but if not, we have our hands filled at the moment and have no time to kick your backside." Yelled Omi.

"Hey is that how you talk to the future ruler of the world!" Asked Jack. "And what do you mean that you have your hands…AHH!" Yelled Jack as he looked towards the ogres. (Thought he might saw it faster)

"Umm… I see that your hands are full, maybe I'll come back later." Said Jack. But before Jack Spicer turned around, a large ogre blocked the hole, and the only exit.

Now the monks and Jack Spicer (I didn't say Dojo because he actually got and got his coffee break) were surrounded by 1000-pound ogres. The leader gave a loud growl and the battle took off again.

"Help me," Jack said weakly as he jumped onto Clays hands.

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but in this story I do.


	2. trouble in the cave

Thanks for everyone that gave me a review really made an impact on my life (lol)

Well here is the second chapter, hope I get more reviews coming

I do not own xiaolin showdown

The battle raged on, with each side inflicting, well… no serious damage to each other. The ogres had no chance of catching the xiaolin warriors, and the warriors could not inflict any damage on through the tough skin of the ogres. The only thing that seemed to wear them down was through exhaustion.

"Tangle Web Comb," yelled Kimiko. Many golden snake-like strings wrapped itself around one of the ogres, but eh ogre broke free.

"You are certainly formidable foes, but we are xiaolin apprentices, so we shall not lose!" yelled Omi to one of the ogres. "Argh!" yelled the ogre in reply.

As for Jack Spicer, he and Wuya sneaked behind enemy line and traveled deeper into the cave. They used a flashlight for their light. All around them were just rocks and stones and more rocks. The tunnel was getting smaller and darker. Bats flew away from above them, (Fact: Do you know that bats always fly out of a cave on their left?) and many insects crawled away at the sight of the light of the flashlight.

"Maybe we should turn back; it's getting dark and smaller. Are you sure it is this way, maybe we could turn back and see if missed it." Questioned Jack.

"I know we are going in the right way, I just know it," replied Wuya.

"What's so important about this shen-gong-wu anyways? It doesn't like make gold or something. Does it?" asked Jack. "When this shen-gong-wu is in my hands, we shall more than gold; we shall have the whole world!" Wuya said while laughing.

"There it is. The Ogre's staff. My 1,500 year wait has finally finished. I shall finally be the most powerful ruler of earth again." Yelled Wuya staring at a distant glowing object. Jack flinched (note to self never let Wuya eat too many sugar ever again).

Back at the fighting, each side was tired out. They fought for more than ten minutes (wow that is so long). Then all of a sudden the leader stood up as tall as he could be. Their bodies were shaking all over, like when you lost something that meant really much to you. Then, before any notice, they ran deeper into the cave and out of sight.

"Yes, we have took a victory!" declared Omi.

"I don't think this is all over yet," replied Raimundo. "I mean we were all exhausted, and they knew it, why would they leave?" Omi's face suddenly became downcast, knowing that his friend was right.

"Well don't just stand there like a one legged cow in a bucking contest. We have to go to get the shen-gong-wu, no matter if there is a ogre or not." Shouted Clay. So they started after the ogres and out of sight.

At this time Dojo came back to the cave. "Love this new decoration," said Dojo looking at the blocked mouth of the cave, "uh, where are you guys? Guess they defeated the ogres." Dojo also started crawling deeper into the cave.

Back with Wuya and Jack who is trying to climb a huge rock where the ogre's staff is placed onto. The staff looked like a normal staff with the head of a ogre crafted onto it. Just as Jack was about to grab it, the ground stated to shake and the ogres were standing a yard away from them. The staff dropped from the rock and onto the floor.

"Um… nice ogres," whimpered Jack. "Stop whimpering and use your shen-gong-wu and fight them you idiot!" yelled Wuya. But when Jack reached into his pocket for his thorn of thunderbolt, his hands started to sweat and he dropped the shen-gong-wu. "Stupid, you dropped it! Go grab it now along with the Ogre's Staff!" Yelled Wuya.

Jack dropped onto the floor, but when he was about to grab it…

"Third Arm Slash!" yelled Clay. As a long blue scarf like arm shot out and grabbed both of the shen-gong-wu. "Hey I got my eyes on that first." Yelled Jack in disgust.

"Star Hanabi!" yelled Kimiko making a large fireball. While Jack and the ogres tried to dodge the fireball, they sneaked out of the cavern. They ran for about a minute when Omi tripped over something and that something could talk… "Who on earth would trip a dear 1500 year old dragon?" screamed Dojo. "Dojo, my old, old pal! I thought that the ogres took you and boiled you into deep fried dragon," replied Raimundo. "Ooo, Dojo you survived, I missed you so," Said Omi as he hugged Dojo as hard as he can. "Too much love!" said Dojo weakly. Omi let go and Dojo gasped heavily for breath. "Come on we have ogres on our tail," Said Kimiko and the gang started to run again. "We have tails?" Omi questioned himself.

When they reached the entrance, the ogres weren't far behind. They could practically hear their breathing noises. Dojo changed quickly into his full-size and flew out of the cavern with the xiaolin warriors.

"Ooo, that coffee and ice cream combo really does pack a punch." Said Dojo quietly, making sure that his friends could not hear him. His stomach started to grumble, but he tried waiting until they reached the temple and safety.


	3. evil alliance

well here is my third chapter, might not be writing for sometimes; so crying enjoy this chapter

Rynea: i'll take you up for the challenge, but for the next chapter

PS: nothing bad happened, but i just want to stop writing fora while (unless there is nothing else to do)

* * *

When they came back to the temple, Master Fung was meditating in the meditation room. Dojo quickly disappeared through another door across the room. 

"You have come back, young monks, hopefully with good news," said Master Fung with his eyes still closed. "Yes Master Fung, we have brought back the Ogre's Staff," replied Omi.

"Nice work, young monks. You might have just stopped 10,000 years of darkness from befalling onto the world. But you must remember, young monks, you must never use the Ogre's Staff for the power might overpower a dragon-in-training," said Master Fung.

"I shall see to it that the others will obey your words, Master Fung," replied Omi. "I shall see to it that the others will obey your words, Master Fung …," said Raimundo in a mocking voice. Kimiko and Clay laughed softly. "By the way where is Dojo?" asked Master Fung. Just then Dojo reappeared into the room. "Did I miss something?" said Dojo realizing that everyone was staring at him. Nobody answered him.

"Well…, battling those ogres sure works up a man's appetite. I feel like eating a cow," Clay said. With that said and done with, they started towards the dining room for dinner.

After a couple of minutes, every scrap of food was gone and the four dragons sat groaning about how stuffed they are. "Man what a meal!" exclaimed Rai, "ooh stomachache." As he rushed towards the bathroom, Dojo yelled out to him, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." But Rai was way out of hearing distance already.

"Man what was that stench inside there?" said Rai as he was bursting into the room coughing for air. Every eye fell on Dojo. "What, you can't blame a dragon for such things you know." "I don't think I need to go now," Replied Rai, looking as if he was about to barf (I really wonder how dragon's… smell like?)

Later that night

knock, knock came on the door of Raimundo's sleeping quarter. "Come in," replied Raimundo. Kimiko came through the door. "Are you ok now?" asked Kimiko. "Felt better," "well… I was thinking about the thing you said in the cave today," Kimiko said in an embarrass sort of way. "What about it?" replied Rai. "Well… do you have… ('spill it out' cried Rai) like… have feelings for me?" continued Kimiko. Rai didn't act shocked or anything, sort of like that he expected it. "Well…" Kimiko said starting to get angry because of the silence. "I… well… fine yeah I do," said Rai in a soft voice. "oh" Kimiko said, with her face starting to turn red.

"So do you want to go out sometimes then?" asked Rai. "OK!" Kimiko said in an excited voice. "How about tomorrow then?" "Sounds great." After, Kimiko left Raimundo's room and went to her own room. That night Kimiko slept well, but for Rai he was being troubled by where they could go tomorrow. Eventually, Rai fell asleep.

The next day, Rai was awakened by the sound of his name. "Raimundo," said Kimiko softly. Rai sat up sleepily and said, "It is only 7:30!" as he looked at his watch. "Remember what you said yesterday? You said you'll take me out, remember?" said Kimiko. "Oh yeah, wait till I finish dressing up, unless you want to stay," Kimiko quickly stood up and walked out of the room.

A minute later, Raimundo came into the dining room. Omi was already up, but Clay wasn't there. "Where's Clay?" asked Rai to Omi. "He said that something went up, so he went back to his house city for a moment," replied Omi while meditating on his head. "Oh, and it is home country." "What took you so long?" asked Kimiko dressed up in her best clothes. "Sorry, just excited for out first date," answered Rai. "This sounds like fun, can I come too?" asked Omi. "No you may not," answered Kimiko sternly. Omi's face seemed to loose its usual happiness.

Suddenly there was a loud bang outside in the training grounds. All the dragons ran out into the grounds. (Yes, including Dojo) They saw Jack and Wuya outside riding on top of a large Cyclops. "We meet again xiaolin losers," taunted Jack. "Going to beat us with your oversized pet?" replied Rai. "Hell no! Meet my new team of evil," Behind Jack came a sound, then came another then came about a half a dozen more grunts. They pushed Cyclops aside, and the warriors saw what Jack was boasting about. There came the same ogres that they fought inside the cave, but they bought reinforcements and they seem angrier.

"We made a deal that if they help me destroy you losers then I'll help them get back the staff you took," boasted Jack.

Raimundo said as he turned to face Kimiko, "I think our date might be a little out of schedule today." Kimiko agreed and they ran forward into battle. Only Omi carried a shen-gong-wu, the Mantis Flip Coin. He called the wu's name and he started to flip like a mantis. (Duh) Omi kicked and punched the ogres but that did no harm to them.

"Typhoon boom, wind," yelled Rai. Strong wind came out but like before it did no harm. Meanwhile, Kimiko ran to the vault and got some shen-gong-wu. "Thorn of Thunderbolt," yelled Kimiko. Thunder came out of the end of the thorn thingy but just made a scratch on the ogre. "Star Hanabi," yelled Kimiko again, but the same result came up. The ogres started to run after Kimiko preventing her to use anymore shen-gong-wu.

As for Dojo, well… just say that it was fortunate that he was toilet-trained.

"Where is Clay when you need him?" asked Rai.

At Texas

"Happy birthday, pappy!" yelled Clay as he helped himself to a large piece of birthday cake.

Back at the temple

"Cyclops let's go to the vault," called Jack. "Not so quick, Jack. You still have to get through me," replied Omi. The Cyclops shot a powerful beam out of his eye (he only has one eye), and blasted Omi ten feet into the air.

Raimundo saw that everyone was tired, but the ogres were just getting warmed up. He turned around and saw that Jack was heading towards the vault. His first impression was to protect the vault. But the others were fighting their best against the ogres, so it was up to him to save the shen-gong-wu.

He ran in front of the ogre, but he was blasted away. He has to think fast, no shen-gong-wu could affect the ogres, but…

He ran towards the vault at full speed. He ran past the Cyclops and entered the vault. Jack stopped Cyclops, waiting to see what Rai was up to. He knew that no shen-gong-wu could defeat the ogres, so he was interested to see what plan Rai thought of to destroy his army of evil. "Though that is impossible," Jack said trying to reinsure himself.

Rai search through the vault until he found the shen-gong-wu he was looking for…

Jack waited impatiently. "Maybe he chickened out and hid inside," Jack said as he ordered Cyclops to continue towards the vault. Before Jack could finish the sentence, Rai ran out of the vault and stood at the entrance.

He held out the wu and called out its name.

Kimiko, Omi, Wuya and Jack stared at Rai blankly, amazed.

* * *

Well here it is hope you liked it, if you did plz review 

and if you are wondering what the shen-gong-wu is

it is ...


	4. Chapter 4

Well... here's my fourth chapter. So hard to think of ideas. How could people do to chpaters a day?

Disclaimer: I do not own xiaolin showdown :(

* * *

"No, Rai. Don't do it!" yelled Kimiko as she ran towards Rai. But an ogre quickly ceased her approach towards Rai.

Flashback

Rai ran into the vault to grab a shen-gong-wu. He came out of the vault holding it and yelled, "Ogre's Staff!"

End of Flashback

"No!" yelled Wuya in her usually croaky voice. But it was too late, he called the shen-gong-wu's name and the staff was starting to glow.

Rai pov

What the heck… what is this feeling I'm having? I'm feeling a sudden surge of energy pulsing through my body. Why is everything starting to get blurry? Kimiko! Omi! Help! Hey who's there? I hear something but nobody's there? Why is Kimiko shouting? Why can't I hear anything? (Why is he asking so many questions? Hey get out of my head!) All I can hear is someone laughing!

Normal pov

"Ahh!" yelled Rai. "No! Rai I'm coming," Kimiko yelled while trying to break free of the ogre's hold. "We must leave now, Jack!" Wuya urged Jack. "Why, we're so close to the vault?" "That kid used the staff and unleashed an evil power that neither you nor I could comprehend."

Suddenly Rai fell on his knees. "Oh, no! The evil has already taken over that pathetic human's body!" Just as Wuya said, the evil force did take over Rai's body. "But…but that is impossible! Fight it Rai, fight it!" yelled Kimiko as she broke free of the hold and running towards Rai, crying. Rai looked up at Kimiko, who was still trying to reach him through all the ogres. Kimiko felt evil in Rai's eyes, and stopped running. A powerful wind swept past Kimiko, who was trying to hold her ground. This time a more powerful wind swept past and made Kimiko crash into the temple walls.

Rai pov

Kimiko, no! I'm so sorry. Get out of my head whoever you are. "Ha ha ha," laughed someone. Get out of my head!

Normal pov

Rai tried to shake his head but his body just won't listen to him. Meanwhile, Kimiko was trying again to near him. Rai started to stand up; large surges of wind blew out of him. Kimiko was again blown away from Rai. The ogres and even Wuya tried hard to withstand the wind.

The enormous pressure from the winds was sucking the air out of everyone (exception is Wuya). Kimiko started to see spots. Then everything got blurry. Kimiko started to feel drowsy. She saw Rai coming closer to her, snickering like about how pitiful and defenseless she was, Then she her mind became blank.

Kimiko pov

Huh where am I? Hey there's Rai, "Hey Rai" Kimiko shouted, but Rai just keep on running. Omi and Clay came after him, "Omi, Clay?", but still no one answered. This is so weird Kimiko said to herself. Then she saw herself running after Rai! What I can't be there when I'm here? Hey I think I saw this scene before. Yeah, Rai just pulled a prank on us. We were going to kill him, but we stopped after Master Fung told us that it was time for training. But why am I seeing this? Am I dead?

Hey the scenes changing. Hey this is Rai's room. This was from last night when I asked if he likes me or not. But why am I seeing this. "Well… do you have… like… have feelings for me?" "I… well… fine yeah I do," "oh". This is exactly what happened. But why.

Wait the scene is changing again. Hey, why is Rai on the floor? Good he's getting up; at least he's not hurt. Hey there's Jack. Rai be careful. Hey why is there all of a sudden such a strong wind? Ahh, Rai, why is your eyes all red? Rai why are you coming towards me? No, no, no stay back.

* * *

Normal pov 

"Ahh!" yelled the unconscious Kimiko.

"Kimiko, wake up, wake up," said Clay softly. "Rai?" Said Kimiko while trying to open her eyes, but failed to do so.

"Let her rest Clay, she will need it for the days to come," Master Fung said to Clay. "You might also want to seek rest for the long journey to come." "Yes Master Fung," replied Clay, and Kimiko went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kimiko woke up with a sore feeling in her head. 

"Kimiko you're awake!" yelled Clay as he came into Kimiko's room. "Man, my head feels so sore," cried Kimiko, "what happened?" "Don't you remember a thing? Lat night Jack attacked the temple and Rai used the Ogre's Staff to try and fight off him. But the evil overtook Rai and… well you get the point." "What and I don't remember any of that night's incident?" "Actually, I wasn't there when it happened, I just heard it from Dojo." "Well… where's Rai now?" "Well… he sort of ran away from the temple!"

Kimiko could not believe her ears. Did she hear that Rai just ran away or something else? Yesterday, Rai and I was about to go on our first date, but today… how could something change from good to evil so fast? Kimiko started to cry. Was it my fault? Kimiko started to blame herself. Her head started to hurt again.

"Well, might as well come out for breakfast partner. I'll go wake up Omi," replied Clay. Kimiko nodded and Clay went over to Omi's room.

During breakfast, everyone seemed to loose their will to eat. Kimiko looked over to her left side and stared at an empty seat. Last morning, Raimundo was still sitting on that seat and eating along with them, but everything changed from then. Clay was the first one to speak, "No use to cry over spilled mild, partners." But Kimiko would not hear this anymore; she stormed out of the temple for some fresh air.

Noon came, and they came back together for lunch. Lunch went by just the same as breakfast. Without the joy of Raimundo's attitude, nobody felt like they're at home, they feel like they're missing a part of themselves. Master Fung came into the room and was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Clay, go check the vault to see if any of the shen-gong-wu is missing," Clay obeyed and went out of the room.

All was quiet during Clay's absence. After a minute or so, Clay came back into the room. "Well... it isn't so bad; he only took two of our wu," "Well… may I ask what two shen-gong-wu did he take?" asked Master Fung. "Well… let's see… oh yeah he took the ying yo-yo and the helmet of jong,"

A sudden look of terror appeared on Master Fung's face. "But… but that means 10,000 years of darkness. I must discuss this with the other monks," Master Fung said as he ran out of the room.

"Where is Master Fung going?" asked Omi curiously as he came through the door. "Well… from all I know is that we're in big trouble," replied Kimiko. Omi's face showed that he was most confused. "Well… there's nothing better to do, so let us go train." suggested Kimiko.

They all went out onto the training ground and they started training.

Rai or Rai's body was walking down a deserted countryside when he heard some rustling of leaves beside him. He stopped, looked around and kept going. When he started, the noise came back again. Rai stared at the spot he heard the noise and a powerful burst of wind hit that spot, and Jack Spicer flew out of hiding.

"What do you want?" Rai said in a low voice. "Since you are evil, maybe we could become partners. Like we could rule the world together," whimpered Jack. "Well… aren't you scared of me like all the others?" "No! Of course no. I admire your work since the first day I met you." "Well then… what is that wet spot under your feet?" Rai said snickering. Jack moved aside, "That's nothing, well how about it?"

Rai shot an evil glance at Jack, and he was blown about ten feet away. "Huh, why not!" Rai said as he started to continue walking down the road. "Well… what are you waiting for?" Jack heeds his words and quickly got up and led the way.

* * *

When they reached Jack Spicer's house, they went down to his basement. Wuya was waiting for Jack's return. When she saw Jack she yelled, "Where have you been?" Jack Spicer looked at her proudly, "Wuya, Wuya, Wuya, I was just simply getting help to rule the world," Jack stood aside to let Wuya see who he had brought home. Wuya gasped, "Why…why…why did you have to bring him here," Jack was confused. He thought that Wuya might congratulate him on his success. "Not glad to see me?" provoked Rai as he pushed Jack aside and started to advance towards Wuya.

* * *

well... the next chapter's going to be about ?

well... if you have noticed, i love using the word well in my storied :)


	5. History of the Staff

well i have nothing to say but, "enjoy"

i do not own XS

* * *

After a strenuous day of training, the three dragons came into the temple for some rest. They found Master Fung and Dojo enjoying his afternoon tea (weird time to have tea). "Master Fung, what were you discussing with the other monks?" asked Kimiko. Master Fung hesitated for a moment, thought it over then said, "Well… you do have the right to know what you are fighting against. It all started 1500 years ago…"

From now on Master Fung is speaking

The war between xiaolin and heylin has already started 1500 years ago. Both side were using many different tactics, but with no success. Each side was sending reinforcements into the battle. As we all know, Grandmaster Dashi recruited the four chosen dragons of water, fire, wind and earth. When all seemed lost for the heylin side, they recruited a spell caster. His name was Firedrake.

He was a master in every style of magic and witchcraft. His magic severely damaged our troops (I'm making this sound like World War –V, because this is way before World War I). None of our troops could get close enough to do any damage to him, with the exception of the four dragons Grandmaster Dashi.

But what worried us most is the staff he was carrying around with him. Dashi and the other monks have never seen anything like it. Especially the power the staff produced. As we all know it now, this staff eventually was named the Ogre's Staff. But something else was wrong with this battle, something that must not happen again in this battle.

Firedrake seemed to have received many strange powers that only shen-gong-wu's possesses. We were able to send many spies inside the heylin forces, but none came back with a report to what we were so confused about. Finally, about a month past after we started sending in spies, that we got an answer.

Firedrake was being mysteriously being sent shen-gong-wus. No one knows who it was, because one day, one of the heylin leaders caught a spy sending messages to our side, and was then and there executed. They soon found the other spies and executed them also. No more spies were being sent in, for fear of losing more people.

But inside our camp, we did a little spy work ourselves. Grandmaster Dashi sent the four dragons to spy on any suspicious characters inside our camp. No reports came from the dragons. They soon gave up on the search, because another wave of heylin troops was approaching fast.

This wave lasted for weeks, but finally we have been outnumbered and were forced to retreat. Our forces have been decreasing dramatically, so Grandmaster Dashi decided once and for all that he himself shall find the person who is responsible for helping the enemy.

The investigation took long, but still no results. But one day as he was resting in the temple, he overheard someone talking. He outside and saw the dragon of water standing talking to someone in the courtyard. Dashi had a sense he knew who he was talking to. He ran back inside and took the reversing mirror out and used it on the spot right in front of the dragon. And just as he suspected, Firedrake stood there holding the shroud of shadows.

Normal pov

Omi flinched at the sound of his element.

back to the past

Guards surrounded him on both sides blocking all the exits. Firedrake muttered something and smoke rose up from underneath him. When the smoke died away, nothing was there besides the dragon of water. He was then brought inside for questioning.

He refused to talk in anyway, by force or by ? (Probably everything else they thought would work).He was kept under captive until after the last wave of attack.

The battle was over quickly, for Firedrake suddenly lost most of his powers. Firedrake was defenseless against our attacks. Without him, the heylin side lost courage and retreated. But as we all know it, the peace didn't last long.

When our troops searched through the piles of devastation, they found the remains of Firedrake. They noticed that his staff wasn't with him anymore. They thought that during the retreat, someone might have taken it with them.

As for the dragon of water, he soon escaped after the battle. Nobody ever heard of him since.

Normal pov

Omi's eyes stared blankly at Master Fung. "That is all you need to know for now, young dragons. Now it is time for us all to rest, for tomorrow you will need to find Raimundo and bring him back," said Master Fung as he pointed towards the sleeping quarters.

"But… but… but…," Omi said as Clay pulled him along and through the door.

"But I think you missed on one important thing…" Dojo said, but Master interrupted him. "Dojo, you must not say a word of this to any one of them, understand?" Master Fung said sternly.

"But why, you said they have the right to know,"

"But this is not the right time to tell them, at least not just yet," Master Fung said in a quiet voice. "Now I too need some rest, as for you, Dojo, you need some rest too,"

Dojo nodded and started to go towards his room. Well… it is not really a room; it is the shen-gong-wu vault.

Master Fung sat at his table wondering about the thing he refused to tell the three dragons. But he thought that this was the best; the dragons knowing nothing about it. Tomorrow will be the day they would need to battle Raimundo if they find him.

Master Fung kept thinking until he got himself tired, and he started to sleep.

* * *

sorry, i know this chap sux but can't think of anything else to write.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for taking so long for this chapter, but school is crazy. Well less talking and more reading

Disclaimer: I do not own XS

* * *

Rai walked closer and closer towards the frightened ghost. "Stay back!" yelled Wuya but Rai walked on. Things around went flying ten twenty feet into the air. Jack ran behind a flipped over table.

"Wuya why don't you come out and play a little while?" "Stay away!"

Wuya though over the situation, a sudden inspiration hit her. Last time they met she was in her human form, but now she was a ghost, she can't die again. She got back her courage.

Rai seemed to have read her thoughts, "Wuya, I know what you're thinking, but I could get past that." With that said and done, Rai held up his hand. Wuya felt a sensation that a metal hand just got hold of her. Rai tightened up his hand, and the hold on Wuya tightened. "What's happening to me?" Rai just laughed on and on until finally Wuya fainted (I have no idea how, but just get on with the story).

When Wuya woke up the next day, her head was heavy. She rose up her hand to rub her forehead. She froze in midair, and looked at her hand. "What… is this?" She started to stand up and walked forward. She noticed that she was trapped inside a small sphere. This was definitely the Sphere of Guan, but why… Rai came into the basement, "You're awake, how pleasant."

"Why did you… why did you turn me back into my human form?" "Why I needed something of yours that I can't achieve while you're in your ghost form." "What are you talking about?" "The time would come soon, Wuya. Now you should just get comfortable." "But the reversing mirror was in the monks' possession." "That part was the easy part. I just sneaked inside, the monks never suspected a thing." "Wish Jack could be as smart, but no he always have to gloat." Rai snickered and went out of the room.

Rai went out into the garden, thinking deeply about something. "Yes it is time" He took something out of his pocket.

* * *

Kimiko sat in her room thinking to herself.

Kimiko pov

What is happening to Rai right now? I hope he isn't in any trouble. By the sounds of Master Fung's voice, this evil sounds powerful. Could we ever get Rai back? No this is entirely my fault. I could have stopped him. But… but… now it is too late.

Omi pov

How could this have happened? How could the ancestor of my element be working on the dark side. Ohh, could this happen to me? I could not let this happen. I am a trained xiaolin apprentice; I shall not be turned evil.

Clay pov

How could I miss all this? I could have helped, so Rai does not have to use the staff. Man why does my dad have to have his birthday yesterday?

* * *

Jack was just waking up from the shock of having his house being turned upside down. He sat up and looked around the room and saw that Rai left the building. He stood up and walked toward the door, when he heard something. "Jack," came a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Wuya in her human form. "Wuya, who turned you back to your human form?" "Mind that later, now could you get the Reversing Mirror back from Raimundo?" "Well, I'll try," with that, Jack turned around and left the room. "Oh well, really should have told Jack that Raimundo is now extremely powerful and with all my powers, but he'll know soon."

Jack reached outside when Rai went through a vortex, so Jack came inside the vortex also without allowing Rai to notice him.

* * *

Kimiko woke up from a nightmare. In her dream, Rai was being taken away by an evil force and being thrown in a bottomless pit. The evil force laughed at her, who was kneeling beside the pit and yelling Rai's name.

Kimiko sat in her bed sweating and crying. She never noticed this bond between Rai and her. She never knew that she would miss Rai this much even though they were boy and girlfriends. She felt that her heart was practically burning with rage and self-pity.

In her mind, the night's events kept repeating itself over and over again, and each time the horror kept piercing her heart. She went out of her room and towards the kitchen. On her way there she saw the night sky. There was a strange feeling or presence in the air, but she could not quite put it together.

She reached the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk, poured out a glass. She sat down on the nearest chair and started to think about the situation between Rai and her.

Suddenly a portal opened behind her and grabbed Kimiko. She tried to scream but a hand with a cloth came over her mouth and she fainted. The person pulled her inside the portal and it disappeared. Everything was again quiet in the kitchen, except for the chirps of the crickets nearby.

The next morning was just like the other mornings; Omi and Clay woke up and ate breakfast. Thinking that Kimiko was still sad of the incident with Rai, they went training without Kimiko. It was at lunch that they started to worry about Kimiko.

"You don't reckon that Kim did something bad like going after Rai by herself do you?" asked Clay. "Kimiko is a trained xiaolin apprentice; I know that Kimiko would never do something like that by herself. I think," replied Omi with a hint of disbelief.

They decided to ask Kimiko to join them for lunch if she wasn't already at the dining hall. They looked into the hall and found only Dojo setting everything up and eating half of what he sets up. They hurried over to Kimiko's room, but they found nothing, not even a note. They went to everywhere they thought Kimiko might go, but still no sign of Kimiko. They eventually thought that Kimiko really did go to find Rai alone.

They went back into the dining and Master Fung was there to greet them.

"Good afternoon, my apprentice, but where is Kimiko?" They told Master Fung that they looked though the entire temple, but they found no sign of Kimiko and that they think that she was going after Rai alone. Master Fung's face turned white.

"You must go after Kimiko quickly; she would need help if she wishes to get Raimundo back." Dojo heard and turned into his full form and the two dragons climbed on board. "But how are we supposed to find Rai and Kimiko?" Omi asked Master Fung. "You will have to find them by yourself, for I too have no idea." With that, Dojo took to the sky.

"This will be a long flight," Dojo said to himself.

* * *

So here is the sixth chapter the next chapter is in my mind yet so it might take a little longer to write, but i'll write it as soon as i have ti in my mind. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long time of not writing got so much work to do

here is the seventh chapter, so enjoy

I do not own xiaolin showdown

* * *

Recap

Raimundo just came out of Jack Spicer's house and reached for something in his pocket. This something is actually another shen-gong-wu that Rai stole from the xiaolin monks. This wu is called the ying yo-yo.

present

Raimundo snickers as he wanders through the ying yang world looking for the perfect spot. Jack quietly followed Rai waiting for the right time to take the reversing mirror from him. Raimundo wandered aimlessly for a couple of minutes and decided that it was the place he wanted. He mumbled a spell under his breath; and then a guy dropped onto the ground in front of him.

"Ugh my head feels so sore. Huh where am I?" Said the regular Raimundo. "This will be your final resting place," answered the evil spirit that took over Rai's body. "What and why am I here if my body is there?" "Easy, I took your body and threw you out," "But what am I then?" "You are nothing but a wandering soul, but because you are in the ying yang world, you have a body; now I shall leave you be and I have my own conquering to do,"

Rai tried to stand up but he felt too weak to. The other Raimundo kept on going, laughing, at the now defenseless Rai.

"Shroud of Shadows" whispered Jack as he placed the cloak over his head. He sneaked up closer to Raimundo trying to reach into his pocket and take out the reversing mirror. Thinking that he heard something, Raimundo turned around but only saw Rai lying on the floor trying to stand up. Jack stopped in his path, shivers went down his spine, waiting for Raimundo to turn around and keep on walking.

Raimundo did turn around but without doing it with some suspicion. He mumbled a spell under his breath just like before and Jack felt a numbing feeling in his legs. He turned to his feet and saw that his feet were turning into stone. Raimundo laughed uncontrollably after that and kept on walking away from all the mess.

"Ying Yang Yo-Yo," he yelled as he slipped through the portal and into the real world. Everything went quiet except the grunting noise of Jack trying to move his legs and the slipping and sliding noises made by Rai trying to get up.

* * *

Kimiko was just waking with a huge pain in her head.

Kimiko pov

Whoa, what is happening? Where am I? All I could remember is being grabbed behind the back then everything became pitch black. Did Rai bring me here? Is he all right?

normal pov

Kimiko turned her head and saw a large sitting chair with someone on it. She slowly picked herself up so the person would not notice, but…

"You woke up?" "Who are you and why did you bring me here?" replied Kimiko to the stranger. "Through all our experiences you don't know who I am? I feel shamed?" the person said as he laughed evilly. "Chase Young!"

"Not as bright as I thought you were," Chase said as he turned around in his chair so he faced Kimiko who just managed to stand up. "Why did you bring me here?" "Why for something important of course," replied Chase. He whistled and a large cat came into the room carrying, what seems like, a scroll.

"It seems to me that one of your friends decided to give in to the dark side." "He did not give in, and we will get him back!" yelled Kimiko as she tried to run up to hit Chase, but the cat got in the way and Kimiko fell over. "And I know how," replied Chase.

Kimiko looked at him in doubt

Kimiko pov

Why is Chase Young being so nice all of a sudden? I bet my life that he has something up his sleeves. But he…he… said that he knew a way to save Rai, and we need all the help we could get. Could we actually trust him?

Normal pov

"In the ancient scrolls, there was a time in history when the power of the staff was revealed, as you should know. Grand Master Dashi found a way for the evil spirit to be concealed into the staff, through the power of the Silver Dragon. This peculiar shen-gong-wu is the only chance we have of defeating that spirit," read Chase.

"But, what does it has to do with me?" "Everything, my dear; only with the combined power of fire, wind and the Silver Dragon can the evil shall once again be placed into captive. And also with this point, Raimundo would be in grave danger with the spirit inside of him. I would even doubt if I say that the spirit didn't already find a way to destroy him."

* * *

Omi, Clay and Dojo flew half-way around the world looking for Kimiko. IT was about midnight when they descended on a tiny island off the coast of New Zealand.

"How long have we been searching?" asked the drained out Dojo. "About a day or so," replied the tired Clay. "We must not be discouraged, we will find Kimiko before she fights Raimundo, I hope," encouraged Omi.

Everyone laid down for a rest, and Dojo started to close his eyes when he started to shake. "7.5 shen-gong-wu alert, the Silver Dragon just revealed itself," yelled Dojo. "No time to sleep!" Clay and Omi sleepily went aboard the full size Dojo and they started for…

"We're here, wake up guys," Dojo yelled as Clay and Omi start to wake up. They stood up and looked around their surrounding. It was a complete wasteland or in other words a garbage dump. "The faster we round up this wu the faster we could get out of here," said Dojo as he walked towards a pile of rotten fruits. "I think the dragon is in this pile," Clay and Omi reluctantly searched through the pile of rotten garbage.

"What does this shen-gong-wu do?" asked Omi as he removed a banana peel that fell onto his head. "I don't really know, the scroll that contained this information was stolen a couple of years ago," answered Dojo, which seems like a pathetic excuse for, "I lost the scroll."

Just then, the sky was filled with clouds and they heard a loud crash nearby. The xiaolin monks stood still, waiting for someone or something to show itself. A minute passed and still nothing moved, but then a soft sound of a can falling on the floor broke the silence and it was close.

Clay and Omi went into their fighting positions and Dojo; well… you should know what he did. They heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Clay and Omi stared at the direction where they heard the footsteps coming from. At first sight of a foot sticking out into the opening, Omi pounced towards it.

* * *

hope you like it though i admit i'm starting to lose ideas with these stories and i don't have enough imagination to start with lol

so plz review or whatever you want to do; most important have fun:)


End file.
